Elle I  Elle II  ElleS
by SoniK
Summary: C'est une petite histoire en saison 7 en trois temps : POV de Faith et de Buffy afin de mettre en scène leur émotion du fait de leurs retrouvailles dans cette saison ultime.
1. Chapter 1

Elle I

POV FAITH

Quatre ans ! Quatre longues années sans pouvoir poser mon regard sur elle...  
Elle, la seule pour qui mon coeur n'a jamais cessé de battre...  
Même entre ces quatre murs gris et froids, je réchauffais mon âme du souvenir de la chaleur de son sourire, de l'étincelle de son regard émeraude...  
Elle, qui envahissait mes rêves quand je m'endormais... elle qui me soutenait quand je sombrais... Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est forte et courageuse... Elle est mon idéal et je veux être digne d'elle...

...Et me voilà aujourd'hui en face d'elle... Elle me parle des potentielles, de la mission comme si rien ne s'était passé... comme si notre parcours chaotique, semé de non-dits, de haine, de passion non divulguée n'avait été qu'une simple et horrible mascarade...  
Mais je sais que tout au fond d'elle-même, elle ne pourra jamais véritablement me pardonner, tout comme je ne pourrai jamais ME pardonner...

La rédemption est un long chemin sinueux et douloureux... et je prends cette nouvelle mission comme une bouée de sauvetage... un cadeau du ciel... pour lui prouver...  
Je veux qu'elle sache que je donnerais ma vie pour elle... et si je devais mourir demain, ça sera en ayant combattu avec elle... à ses côtés... comme avant... comme cela aurait du être depuis toujours...

Je la regarde en cet instant, si belle, si désirable que mon coeur s'emballe lorsqu'elle pose son regard captivant sur moi...  
Peut-elle lire dans mes yeux ce que mes lèvres n'osent prononcer ?  
Peut-elle sentir la chaleur de ma peau quand d'un léger geste elle me frôle ?

... Cela fait quatre ans que j'ai enfin compris ces sentiments qui m'envahissent à sa seule pensée... Je ne les renie plus... Ils réchauffent mon coeur et même si... même si je sais que jamais je ne serais autre chose pour elle que Faith, 'sa tueuse de soeur', elle sera toujours pour moi la seule... l'Unique dans mon coeur... B.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle II

POV BUFFY

Demain c'est le grand jour... Et nous allons vaincre...  
Je le sais... je le sens... La victoire est entre nos mains...  
Mais je me tais... Je ne veux pas leur donner de faux espoir...  
Pourtant je devrais le lui dire...  
Mais j'ai envie qu'elle se batte comme si c'était la dernière fois...  
Je veux la voir se donner entièrement...  
J'ai besoin d'elle à mes côtés... J'ai besoin qu'elle me prouve qu'elle est de nouveau là... près de moi... comme avant... comme cela aurait du l'être depuis toujours...

Mon regard balaye l'assemblée tandis que je leur parle de la mission...  
Et mes yeux se posent sur elle...  
A quoi pense-t'elle en ce moment ?  
Je la vois si concentrée là... appuyée au mur, bras croisés... le visage fermé... les sourcils froncés...

Alors son regard croise furtivement le mien...  
Il ne transpire plus de défi... de désinvolture...  
Mais quelque chose d'autre d'indéfinissable qui fait briller ses yeux sombres et mystérieux...

Et c'est elle qui baisse les yeux comme si elle avait peur... mais peur de quoi ?  
Je sais qu'elle a changé... Quatre ans c'est long... horriblement long... je le sais...  
Je le vois dans sa manière de parler... de se comporter... l'ancienne Faith n'existe plus...  
Celle qui est en face de moi me donne envie de la connaître davantage...  
Je veux la comprendre... je veux enfin savoir qui elle est vraiment... je veux...  
Oui demain nous vaincrons... et alors je pourrai enfin... peut-être...


	3. Chapter 3

**PAIRING BUFFY/FAITH**

**NC17**

**Saison 7**

**ElleS**

**(Toi, Moi… Nous)**

**Résumé** : Suite des POV – Elle I & Elle II

**POV FAITH**

Je m'éclipse discrètement de la salle où B. vient de finir son speech. J'ai besoin de fumer, cette tension qui règne depuis que je suis arrivée et qui devient de plus en plus oppressante à chaque minute me donne mal au crâne.

L'air pur du dehors me calme quelque peu. Je m'assois sur la balustrade et colle mon dos à la poutre. Une jambe repliée, l'autre se balançant dans le vide, cigarette aux lèvres, je regarde la nuit tombée sur Sunnydale. Tout est si calme, pourtant il se pourrait bien que ce soir soit le dernier moment de paix sur cette terre.

Je soupire en recrachant la fumée de mes lèvres, pensant à ces derniers jours, à mon retour ici. Moi qui croyais ne jamais revoir cette ville, ne jamais la revoir… elle.

Comme à chaque fois, les retrouvailles entre elle et moi furent tendues. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer, moi-même je l'étais également, mais pour tout autre raison. C'est difficile de gérer cette sensation de culpabilité devant la personne à qui vous avez fait le plus grand mal et à qui pourtant vous tenez tant. Cependant cette 'guerre' imminente nous a rapprochées. Je ne pousserais pas le bouchon à dire que les ennemies d'hier sont devenues les meilleures amies mais une once de sérénité plane autour de nous dorénavant et…

Mes pensées s'envolent au bruit de la porte d'entrée qui grince légèrement en s'ouvrant. Je n'ai même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour sentir que c'est elle…

« Hey… Ca va ? »

Je tourne légèrement la tête au son de sa voix. Je lui souris alors qu'elle se cale, son épaule appuyée à la poutre, les bras croisés.

« Cinq sur cinq B. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ».

Elle sourit à ma réplique d'un sourire mi-amusé mi-tendre sur les lèvres. Je détourne les yeux pour fixer de nouveau la nuit et reprendre une taffe de ma cigarette déjà bien consumée.

**POV BUFFY**

Je l'ai vue quitter la pièce sans bruit. J'allais l'interpeler avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil de la maison mais Willow m'a coupée net dans mon élan.

Ses dernières recommandations pour demain, je l'écoute d'une oreille discrète. Je sais que je devrais me concentrer sur ses dires, il en va de nos vies, mais mes yeux se tournent inexorablement vers la fenêtre là où je viens de la voir passer. Je hoche la tête aux allégations de Willow sans vraiment comprendre leur sens. Mon regard se porte de nouveau au dehors et je l'aperçois assise seule sur la balustrade.

Je souris à Willow pour lui signifier que j'ai compris et coupe court à son babillage en prétextant un besoin urgent. C'est pas totalement faux. Si je considère que Faith est devenue un besoin pour moi et que son absence m'affecte, alors oui c'est un besoin urgent.

Mon approche ne se fait pas sans discrétion. Foutue porte ! Je sais très bien qu'elle sait que c'est moi, cependant rien ne transpire d'elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense, si ma présence la dérange ou non. Tant pis je suis là, je verrai bien.

« Hey… Ca va ? »

« Cinq sur cinq B. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ».

Elle me sourit légèrement en me disant ça. La Faith taquine n'a pas totalement disparu à ce que je vois. Pourtant ce léger sourire disparait aussi vite qu'il est apparu et ses yeux se détournent de moi.

Je m'appuie à la poutre, mon épaule à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Je regarde sa main tenant sa cigarette s'approcher de ses lèvres et se poser de nouveau sur son genou levé.

« Comment tu te sens pour demain ? »

Elle souffle lentement la fumée qui s'échappe de ses lèvres.

« T'inquiètes B. Je te ferai pas faux bond… tu peux compter sur mon entière participation à cette foutue bataille… c'est pourquoi je suis là non ?...»

« Simplement pour ça ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette question vient de m'échapper. J'ai parlé sans réfléchir cette fois, c'est une première ! Cependant si ces mots sont sortis de mes lèvres sans crier gare, c'est qu'inconsciemment je devais les penser, non ?

« Y aurait-il une autre raison à mon grand retour B. ? »

Elle me sourit avec son petit sourire narquois et ses yeux pétillent légèrement de malice. Que j'aime la voir ainsi et je lui rends son sourire de la même façon en haussant un sourcil.

« Je ne sais pas F. ! A toi de me le dire… »

**POV FAITH**

Je rectifie ma position en me haussant un peu. De ce mouvement, je sens ma tête frôler légèrement son bras. Mais ni elle ni moi nous bougeons. Ce qui m'étonne de sa part.

Si j'ai remué c'était pour reprendre un peu contenance, tout simplement parce que sa première réplique m'a scotchée et quelque peu déroutée. Cette question sortie spontanément d'elle n'était pas calculée, je crois même qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Et malgré cette interrogation implicite de sa part, elle ne s'est pas démontée et a même poussé le vice à rétorquer à ma taquinerie.

Depuis que je suis arrivée, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à la cerner. Ce n'est plus la B. que je connais C'est sûr que quatre ans, mourir, ressusciter, ça change quelqu'un Cependant la B. qui se tient si près de moi à cet instant ne me déplaît pas, bien au contraire. Cette maturité qu'elle dégage, cette force intérieure et apaisante et surtout cette nouvelle audace la rend encore plus désirable qu'auparavant.

« Te dire quoi B. que tu ne sais déjà ! Red est venue me supplier pour que je revienne te donner un coup de main… apparemment prendre de la bouteille ne te réussit pas… tu t'encroûtes ! Je pouvais pas te laisser comme ça… surtout devant les potentielles, ça le fait pas trop. Notre image de marque de tueuses en prend un sacré coup avec toi… suis venue pour te sauver la face… rien que pour ça tu devrais me remercier !»

« Je m'encroûte ? C'est quand tu veux ma belle que je botte ton arrière train… »

Cette réplique, elle me la murmure à l'oreille. Son souffle chaud me procure des frissons que j'ai du mal à réprimer. B. veut jouer… elle s'aventure dans mon jeu de prédilection… sur un terrain où j'excelle…

Je la regarde de nouveau avec un sourire qui en dit long tandis qu'elle recule son visage du mien.

« Tu veux botter mon arrière train B. ? Va falloir te lever tôt pour le toucher… enfin, si y a que ça pour te faire plaisir je suis tout à toi… »

« Faith… Faith… tu sais que ton insolence me fait doucement rire… il est vrai que tu excelles en belles paroles… mais pour ce qui est du concret… et bien je suis désolée de te décevoir mais… c'est pas encore ça… et si tu veux une leçon… et bien je suis … 'ta girl'… »

J'éclate de rire devant tant d'aplomb… j'ai l'impression de me voir… Je me lève de ma balustrade, essuyant une larme que mon fou rire a fait couler et m'approche d'elle pour ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de cette bouche qui vient de me remettre à ma place avec tant d'insolence.

« … Alors c'est quand tu veux… et où tu veux… girlfriend… »

**POV BUFFY**

Cette proximité fait remonter à la surface un vieux souvenir de notre passé en commun. Ce fameux soir au manoir où elle avait voulu jouer les tortionnaires avec moi. Moi enchaînée au mur et elle, me menaçant de son couteau, le regard haineux et le sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Mais tout ça je l'ai occulté. Je me rappelle seulement qu'elle se tenait tout près de moi, nos corps presque à se coller, nos lèvres presque à se sceller. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, cet éclat de désir, furtif mais bien présent et ça m'avait effrayé plus que ses menaces.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend de penser à ça… Sans doute le fait de cette nouvelle proximité… son sourire est encore là mais son regard reflète l'estime et la crainte mélangées à sa fierté habituelle… et cet éclat… toujours omniprésent au fond des ses prunelles brunes…

Je me recule légèrement car quoi que j'en pense, jouer à son jeu demande une certaine concentration et son corps dont je sens la tiédeur, n'arrange pas mon assurance feintée…

« Et bien je te donne rendez-vous demain soir… »

« Demain ?... mais… demain c'est le combat final… et on n'est même pas sûr de ne pas y rester ! »

Son expression d'incrédulité me fait fondre… Je n'arrive pas à croire que chaque mimique qu'elle adopte, je les perçois différemment maintenant et ça me charme… J'ai vraiment raté beaucoup de choses…

« Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de mourir Faith ?... Et ton optimisme ?... Tu sais la première règle !… »

« Ouais c'est sûr… Mais quand même… si on meurt, je pourrais pas te donner la leçon que tu mérites… donc ce soir c'était parfait ! »

« Moi je compte bien rester en vie… alors à toi d'en faire autant… et dis-toi que ce sera une sorte de récompense si on gagne cette bataille… »

« Vu sous cet angle B. t'as pas tort… même si je continue à penser que ce soir c'était l'idéal… »

Ca moue me laisse échapper un petit rire…

« Tu me fais vraiment penser à un gosse qui n'a pas eu son jouet et qui fait son caprice pour arriver à ses fins… »

Je tends ma main vers l'une de ses mèches pour la replacer délicatement derrière son oreille… et lui murmure…

« Tu sais que c'est pas bien de faire des caprices… Faith… »

C'est alors que j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir derrière nous… Je laisse tomber ma main et me retourne pour regarder l'importun… Wood.

**POV FAITH**

Wood… Merde !... fait chier… Moi qui commençais vraiment à apprécier ce petit tête à tête, qui devenait fort intéressant… pour moi bien sûr…

Je dois dire que là B. m'en bouche un coin de nouveau… Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?... C'est pas son habitude d'être si tendre… surtout avec moi… En règle générale c'est plutôt le contact de son poing ou une réplique mordante de sa part…

Mais bon je ne vais pas m'en plaindre… faut être vraiment tarée pour ne pas apprécier ce geste d'égarement… Parce que oui… ça ne peut être que ça… c'est le contexte de la bataille… la tension … Je sais pas… le truc qui fait que B. n'est pas dans son état normal…

Elle tourne la tête vers la porte puis reconnaissant Wood, se retourne vers moi et me sourit un peu gênée…

« Bon… heu… je crois que je vais vous laisser… »

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux attendant sans doute que je lui réponde « oui », mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche… Je suis noyée dans ses yeux émeraude… Je n'ai pas envie que cet instant cesse…

Elle rompt le charme en faisant un pas en arrière…

« A tout à l'heure alors… »

Je ne peux que hocher la tête… Elle s'éloigne de moi alors que Wood s'approche lentement… Mais mes yeux sont encore rivés sur elle…

« B. ! »

Elle tourne la tête vivement comme si elle avait attendu mon appel… alors que sa main tenait la poignée de la porte…

J'allais lui répondre « rien » parce qu'en fait je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai prononcé son nom… Peut-être que je voulais profiter encore quelques secondes de sa présence… Mais lui dire « rien » me ferais revenir à ce jour où je l'ai laissée partir de l'hôtel… Ce jour où tout aurait pu basculer autrement, si je lui avais dis ce que je ressentais…

Alors je fais vite le tour pour trouver une réplique afin de ne pas éterniser le silence…

« Heu… t'éloignes pas trop… j'ai pas eu mon jouet… »

C'est une réponse stupide je sais avec un léger sous-entendu mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui signifier que Faith avait toujours le dernier mot…

Je lui fais un clin d'œil alors qu'elle me sourit avant de disparaître derrière la porte et de la refermer lentement derrière elle…

« Alors quoi de neuf Wood ?... »

**POV BUFFY**

Je ferme les yeux en m'adossant à la porte… Je sens mon cœur battre comme jamais… Et je sens ce pincement aussi qui me serre… La seule pensée de l'imaginer avec lui… d'imaginer les mains de cet homme posées sur elle m'étreint le cœur… Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ?… Pourquoi je ne supporte plus de la voir avec un autre ?... Je sais très bien qu'elle et Wood sont plus qu'intimes… Mais pourquoi maintenant cette pensée me fait rager ?...

Je suis égoïste… cette soirée, même si je sais tout au fond de moi qu'elle ne sera pas la dernière, était spéciale… et… et je voulais… Oh je ne sais plus !…

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de moi… La pièce est encore envahie d'âmes vivantes qui s'attèlent à passer le temps comme elles le peuvent : jeux… télévision… babillage… Pourtant malgré tout cette présence, il y règne une sorte de quiétude… Le calme avant la tempête…

Mes yeux cherchent Willow mais je ne la vois nulle part… ni Kennedy d'ailleurs… Je présume qu'elles se sont éclipsées pour profiter d'un moment d'intimité, avant que le gros de la troupe ne vienne envahir leur espace qu'est leur chambre… Pas facile de faire squatter tout ce beau monde ici… chacun dort où il peut… d'ailleurs j'en ai trois dans ma chambre…

Et Faith d'en tout ça ?… Cela fait quelques jours qu'elle est sous mon toit et je ne sais même pas où elle dort… Je fronce les sourcils rien que de penser à la pensée qui vient de me venir…

Il fait nuit dehors… Il sera bien obligé de rester avec nous… avec elle…

Je soupire et quitte mon poste d'observation pour me diriger dans la cuisine… Dawn est en train de se servir à boire… Je récupère un verre propre dans le placard et je le lui tends pour qu'elle me serve.

« Merci Dawny… »

« Buffy ?... Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir ? »

Je regarde ma petite sœur… Elle a tellement changé en si peu de temps… Je ne l'ai pas vue grandir… La mission m'a toujours accaparée au détriment d'elle… et je veux que ça change…

Je lui souris avec douceur…

« Oui… On va s'en sortir… »

« Tu me le jures ? »

Aïe… J'ai peut-être parlé un peu trop vite là… Mais je sens qu'elle a besoin d'être rassurée et peut-être aussi de trouver le courage dans mes paroles.

« Croix de bois… croix de fer… si je mens… »

« Tu vas en enfer… »

Je m'approche d'elle et la serre dans mes bras.

« Tout va bien se passer… Ne t'en fais pas… »

« Je t'aime Buffy »

Elle me serre encore plus fort…

« Je t'aime aussi Dawn »

**POV FAITH**

Il me serre dans ses bras et m'embrasse… J'essaye de répondre à son baiser mais la motivation et l'envie ne sont pas de mises… Je me raidis même lorsque je sens sa main s'acheminer sous mon haut…

Je me recule légèrement de lui, interrompant ce baiser qui m'incommode maintenant… Je lui souris comme pour m'excuser de mon manque d'ardeur…

« Hey… Ca va pas ? »

« Heu… Si si ça roule… »

« Alors si ça roule… on peut continuer… »

Il tente de nouveau son approche cette fois dans mon cou… Mais là… je sais pas… sa bouche me donne de l'urticaire… Je me dégage de lui promptement.

Il me regarde d'un air incrédule… étonné de voir que je le repousse… C'est sûr que la dernière fois, c'était une autre affaire… On va dire que le manque de sexe du fait de la prison avait quelque peu exacerbé mon envie de peau… et il s'était trouvé là au bon endroit et au bon moment… tant mieux pour lui… car je peux vous dire qu'il n'est pas près d'oublier ce que mon corps lui a infligé... C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne comprend pas ma réaction…

Je passe la main dans mes cheveux un peu gênée…

« Ecoute Wood… ça été chouette avec toi… crois-moi… mais je pense que c'est mieux si on en restait là… »

« Pourquoi ?... Je croyais que ça collait bien entre nous… Enfin t'as aimé ce qu'on a fait n'est ce pas ? »

« Ouais c'est sûr… c'était cool… mais tu vois je suis pas du genre à m'attacher… c'est comme ça… J'ai pas d'autres explications à te donner… »

« Je vois… (silence)…C'est elle n'est-ce pas ? »

Je le regarde sans comprendre… Enfin si, mais je sais pas d'où est ce qu'il a pu imaginer ça… alors je joue l'ignorante…

« Hein ! Qui ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je n'ai aucune chance contre Buffy… »

Je laisse échapper un petit rire en secouant légèrement la tête pour lui signifier que sa réplique est totalement absurde…

« Pas la peine de le nier Faith… J'ignore la nature de votre relation entre vous deux… mais je sais une chose…tu ne peux pas vivre sans elle et elle sans toi… »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer… Mais à quoi bon… Il est assez perspicace… et puis il a du sang de tueuse dans les veines… il doit le sentir…

Il me sourit tristement comprenant qu'il avait vu juste.

« C'était quand même sympa nous deux… Alors si jamais on survit à cette apocalypse et que tu as envie… je sais pas… de refaire un tour dans les parages… sache que la porte sera ouverte… »

Je lui souris en retour, soulagée aussi qu'il prenne ça plutôt bien… Se faire larguer pour un homme n'est pas chose aisée… Son amour propre… ou plutôt sa virilité en prend un sacré coup.

« Je prends bonne note Wood… »

« Bonne chance tueuse… on se revoit plus tard… »

« Ouais… »

Et il me laisse de nouveau seule sur la véranda… Je sors une cigarette de mon paquet… La nicotine envahit mes poumons et je sens la tension diminuer peu à peu de mon corps en expulsant la fumée de mes lèvres…

Et mes pensées reviennent inexorablement vers elle… Je me demande ce qu'elle peut faire maintenant… Se trouve-t-elle dans les bras de son vampire décoloré ?... Rien qu'à cette pensée, mes mâchoires se contractent… Je tire une dernière fois sur ma cigarette avant de la jeter au loin… Je ne vais pas faire la même erreur… un vampire… pas deux… Et si c'est ça qui la fait planer… et bien je n'ai plus qu'à me faire pousser les canines et à les tailler…

Devant ma pensée absurde, j'échappe un petit soupir de moquerie en secouant la tête… Allez une bonne douche et au pieu… Demain qui sait ce qui nous attend… J'ai intérêt à assurer parce que faute de faire gaffe à mes miches, j'ai celle de Buffy à protéger… c'est une parole que je me suis faite… et puis sa récompense ne peut que m'inciter à rester en vie…

**POV BUFFY**

J'ai bien hésité un moment à descendre à la cave voir Spike… C'est vrai… pourquoi je ne serais pas dans ses bras alors qu'elle est dans les bras de l'autre ?... Oui mais je n'avais pas envie de passer cette soirée avec lui… pas envie de le voir tout simplement… et pas envie qu'il me touche…

Je me réfugie dans ma chambre et me poste à la fenêtre… Personne sur la véranda… Ils ont du rentrer... se chercher un endroit intime… D'ailleurs je me demande bien où… La maison regorge de potentielles… Les chambres sont occupées… et je ne pense pas qu'ils soient descendus à la cave faire leur petite affaire sous le regard de Spike !... Quoiqu'avec Faith… Plus rien de m'étonne avec elle… Quand il s'agit de sexe…

Je sens mes joues se colorer à l'évocation de ce mot… Sexe… Faith… Faith… Sexe… et des picotements au bas du ventre me procurer des sensations que je n'avais jamais ressenties jusqu'alors… Un effet qui embrume mon cerveau et me donne l'envie de perdurer ce nouvel émoi… Une envie de peau… de toucher… d'être touchée… Oh mon Dieu !... Je n'arrive pas à croire que de telles pensées m'envahissent !... C'est mal !... Non Buffy c'est humain… Non c'est mal… de… de penser une telle chose avec elle !...

J'ai… j'ai besoin de me vider la tête là… sinon je vais imploser… Une douche… oui une bonne douche chaude… non froide !

Je commence donc à me déshabiller en me dirigeant vers la penderie pour sortir mon peignoir et mes accessoires de bains…

… Et après ça… une bonne nuit de sommeil… Enfin j'espère parce que là c'est mal barré…

**POV FAITH**

Il y a encore du monde dans le salon… Tant mieux la salle de bain n'en sera que plus libre… Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi en rentrant… Pas de Buffy… Je me dirige vers la cuisine… Pas de Buffy… mais en revanche Spike sort la tête du frigo en m'entendant arriver alors que je repartais aussi vite que j'étais entrée…

« Tu cherches la Tueuse ? »

Le son de sa voix me fit grincer des dents… Je me retourne et croisant les bras sur ma poitrine m'adosse au chambranle de la porte…

« Et après… si je la cherche… qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire foutre ? »

Il me regarde avec un petit sourire narquois, satisfait d'avoir toute mon attention…

« Je pensais que ça pourrait t'intéresser de savoir où elle est en ce moment… »

« Ah ouais… tu meurs d'envie de me le dire Spikounet… te gênes pas… »

« Elle réchauffe le lit de son homme en ce moment… »

Je baisse la tête en souriant et hochant la tête, laissant échapper un petit rire…

« Tu sais quoi Spike, si j'avais Buffy dans mon pieu à cet instant… c'est pas dans la cuisine que je me trouverais… si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Je vois très bien tueuse… Seulement je suis monté parce que tu vois… j'avais besoin d'un petit remontant… c'est que c'est une vrai tigresse…! »

Je me redresse serrant la mâchoire. Je sais qu'il ment mais ça me fait rager de l'entendre parler d'elle comme ça…

« Arrête de fantasmer Spike… t'as eu ta chance… maintenant tu peux te la mettre derrière l'oreille… car tu vois… ça m'étonnerait fort que B. réchauffe quoi que ce soit chez toi maintenant… et qui en vaille la peine. »

Et sur ce, je le laisse en plan… avec son verre sanguinolent dans la main… Qu'est ce qui peut me sortir des yeux quand il s'y met !… Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'elle peut lui trouver en plus…

Je monte les escaliers et me dirige vers la chambre de Willow où je squatte depuis que je suis arrivée. J'ouvre la porte… Mais la referme aussitôt… Oh merde… je viens d'être témoin d'une scène… enfin d'un fragment de scène qui en aurait fait rougir plus d'un… Et les gémissements que j'entends maintenant de derrière la porte confirment bien la vision que je viens d'avoir…

Putain je fais quoi maintenant !… Je vais pas rentrer l'air de rien alors qu'elles sont en train de se faire du bien… prendre mes fringues et partir comme si de rien n'était… Et j'ai pas envie de redescendre en bas pour revoir la tête du décoloré ou bien celle de Wood… J'ai envie d'une douche là maintenant…!

Bon peut-être que B. est dans sa chambre et qu'elle pourra me passer un shorty et un tee-shirt pour cette nuit, en attendant…

Je fais quelques pas en direction de la porte de sa chambre et me poste devant celle-ci. Ma main allait toquer, mais elle resta suspendue dans le vide… La porte venait juste de s'ouvrir devant moi et je me retrouvais face à face avec B.

**POV BUFFY**

La dernière personne à laquelle je m'attendais à voir ce soir… c'était bien elle !... Elle est devant moi… la main encore à mi hauteur dans le vide et une expression de réel étonnement sur son visage… Cependant la plus étonnée des deux c'est bien moi en ce moment…

« Faith !... Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?… enfin je veux dire tu n'es pas avec Wood ? »

Elle redescend lentement sa main et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres…

« Si je suis là B. en face de toi… en chair et en os… c'est que je ne suis pas avec Wood !... Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de me dédoubler… »

Effectivement… ça tombe sous le sens… Quoique cela aurait pu être un tour de la Force… Mais non je suis bête !... Elle ne peut pas prendre l'apparence de Faith puisqu'elle n'est jamais morte… enfin je crois… le coma ça compte pas !

« Euh… tu veux quelque chose ? »

**POV FAITH**

Buffy qui me demande si je veux quelque chose !... Buffy, seulement vêtue d'un peignoir en face de moi, qui me demande ce que je veux !... J'ai bien une réplique toute faite là… mais replacer une deuxième fois le mot jouet dans la soirée c'est pas trop mon style… elle va croire que je manque d'imagination…

« Si je veux quelque chose ?... Euh ouais… »

Et elle reste là à me regarder… attendant que je finisse ma phrase…

« …J'avais l'intention de prendre une douche avant que le gros de la troupe débarque… mais j'ai pas l'accès à la chambre de Willow… enfin y a le panneau 'not disturb'… enfin tu comprends ce que je veux dire… Je me demandais si ça te dérangerais pas de me prêter une ou deux fringues histoire de me changer … et une serviette aussi… »

« Tu dors dans la chambre de Willow ? »

« Euh… ouais depuis que je suis arrivée oui… Pourquoi ? »

« Non non pour rien… Et tu couches avec Wood dans leur chambre ? »

« Hein !... Non ça va pas la tête !… Et puis avec lui, ça s'est pas passé dans leur chambre… c'était… »

Je vais quand même pas lui dire que son pieu a servi à nos ébats… Elle le prendrait peut-être mal… Ouais je vois ça tête d'ici… Je suis même sûre qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait dans son pieu…

« … Non laisse tomber… c'est pas important le lieu… et puis je viens de le larguer… »

« Ah… c'est bien… enfin non… j'veux dire c'est bête… vous alliez bien ensemble… »

Elle semble bien nerveuse d'un coup… Je la vois triturer sa serviette… Finalement elle a quand même gardé certains tics… Balbutier quand elle est gênée m'a toujours fait craquer parce que je sais que je touche un point sensible… et ses réactions à mes allusions me font penser qu'elle n'y est pas totalement indifférente…

« Ouais… Finalement les chauves, c'est pas mon genre… »

« Ah… et c'est quoi ton genre ? »

**POV BUFFY**

Mon cerveau a buté sur les mots Wood et… largué !... Elle ne le voit pas mais là, intérieurement j'ai le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles… Ca veut dire que si elle n'est plus avec lui, elle est donc seule… et si elle est seule… elle est donc libre… Bonne analyse Buffy !...

Je sens ma nervosité me reprendre d'un coup… Oui parce que si elle est libre… alors… alors il se pourrait bien que… et… et la voir comme ça adosser au chambranle de ma porte, la poitrine gonflée du fait de ses bras croisés au-dessous… ça ne m'aide pas à occulter les pensées qui me viennent à l'esprit… Et pour couronner le tout, je tombe dans son piège en posant cette question stupide… Je lui ouvre grande la porte à tout un panel d'allusions et de taquineries qui vont me faire rougir et vouloir me faire rentrer dans un trou de souris…

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais ses yeux se détournent de moi soudain. Je vois Vi s'approcher et passer entre nous deux pour entrer dans la chambre…

« 我疲乏 » (je suis fatiguée) « 晚上好 » (bonne nuit)…

Aucune de nous deux n'a compris ses dires mais il est facile de les imaginer en la voyant défaire son duvet…

Puis me retournant vers Faith…

« Ecoute… j'allais prendre une douche… et… »

« Oui je me doute que tu n'allais pas tondre la pelouse dans cette tenue ! »

« Très drôle … t'as mangé un clown on dirait ce soir… »

Elle me lance un large sourire dévoilant ses fossettes aux joues… Oh mon Dieu… je craque…

« Bon… écoute… tu n'as qu'a te servir dans la commode… je n'en ai pas pour longtemps… »

Je commence à m'éloigner quand elle me hèle de nouveau…

« Hey B. !... Ne prend pas toute l'eau chaude ! »

« T'inquiète pas ! »

C'est pas l'eau chaude que je vais tarir…

**POV FAITH**

C'est encore avec le sourire aux lèvres que j'entre dans la chambre de B. Son sanctuaire… Son parfum embaume la pièce… J'inspire à poumon déployé pour m'enivrer de cette senteur propre à elle…

Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à Vi qui s'est endormie dans un coin de la pièce…

Mes doigts frôlent les quelques objets lui appartenant… photos… livres… peluches… Doucement, à pas lent je visite cette chambre… Ca me fait drôle d'être ici… j'ai l'impression de violer son intimité… Une sorte de malaise qui m'empare… comme si elle était tout autour de moi… comme si par le fait de toucher ses affaires, je la touchais elle… quelle sensation bizarre…

J'ouvre un tiroir de sa commode et inspecte ce qui pourrait bien me convenir… Jaune… non… Bleu turquoise… non… rose… mon dieu non !... Voilà… blanc…

Tout en cherchant un shorty, ma main se pose sur un objet… un livre… non en regardant de plus près… plutôt un journal intime…

Je me retourne vers la porte… Pas de Buffy en vue… Je suis curieuse… on ne m'enlèvera pas ce défaut… Ses pensées depuis son arrivée à Sunnydale… intéressant ! Est-ce qu'elle parle de moi là dedans ?

Je feuillète rapidement le début et tombe sur un passage qui m'interpelle… Septembre 1997… ma venue ici… et je lis…

_Je me demande bien ce que je fais là... Ils ont voulu me faire changer les idées..._

_Et me voilà assise dans ce fauteuil... au Bronze... à les écouter sans les entendre... à les regarder sans les voir..._

_Je n'ai pas la tête à m'amuser... à rire... à danser..._

_Je pense à lui... à ce que j'ai fait... au fait que j'aurais pu le sauver... et ses yeux me hantent... comme s'ils me disaient que je l'avais trahi..._

_Je vois Cordélia me parler en me montrant du menton quelque chose..._

_Je détourne les yeux sans comprendre ce qu'elle veut me dire..._

_Puis la conversation s'immisce petit à petit dans mon esprit, à mes oreilles alors que ma concentration revient..._

_Elle me parle de ce couple qui danse sur la piste... qu'ils ont l'air bizarre... lui ringard avec sa chemise à fleurs des années 70 et elle qui fait vraiment vulgaire..._

_Mon regard se pose donc sur l'objet de ses critiques... Je ne peux pas lui donner tort sur la tenue de ce pauvre gars... quant à elle... Cordélia a toujours su dénigrer celles qui pouvaient éventuellement lui faire de l'ombre..._

_Mon regard s'attarde sur la fille... Je ne la vois que de dos... Elle danse plutôt bien... Ma tête se penche et je reste comme hyptonisée par ce corps qui se déhanche sous mes yeux... Je la vois se frotter sensuellement à son compagnon... à glisser ses mains dans sa chevelure brune... tout est sexy chez elle... son corps... sa tenue... sa façon de bouger... Non... je ne suis pas d'accord avec Cordélia... pas une once de vulgarité en elle... Provocation sans doute et incontestablement 100% sexy..._

_Mes joues me brûlent soudainement à cette pensée... pourquoi je viens d'avoir ce genre de pensée ? Pourquoi cette parfaite inconnue me fait dire de telle chose ? Et enfin pourquoi mon esprit se perd dans sa contemplation pour occulter celui qui me hante depuis si longtemps ?_

_Le gars se penche sur elle et je les vois sortir bras dessus bras dessous... Je fronce les sourcils... Ces picotements dans mon ventre, je les connais... le signal du danger... Mon dieu ! ... Elle est en danger..._

J'ai la gorge sèche d'un coup et j'ai du mal à déglutir… Je tourne quelques pages et lis la suite…

_Je l'ai su avant même qu'Alex le dise…_

_Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être à la fois déçue et intriguée… Une tueuse…_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je voulais la sauver… jouer à l'héroïne avec elle…_

_Peut-être du fait de sa totale assurance dans sa façon d'être…_

_Et quelque part ça me déroute… parce que je ne suis pas comme ça._

_Elle est assise en face de moi, le Scooby pendu à ses lèvres tandis qu'elle leur raconte ses histoires de tueuse…_

_Elle parle avec ses mains… avec son corps… avec son sourire…_

_Elle me jette de temps à autre des regards et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir…_

_Elle me sourit et je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser les yeux…_

_Je la connais depuis seulement quelques minutes… et pourtant je sais…_

_Je sais qu'elle aura de l'emprise sur moi…_

_Je suis pourtant La Tueuse… je suis forte… mais elle a ce quelque chose qui me trouble…_

_Ce quelque chose que je devrai totalement occulter pour ne pas perdre pied…_

_Je le sens pourtant déjà au fond de moi… ce picotement… ce frisson le long de mon échine…_

_Une faiblesse de ma part… et je suis perdue…_

_Cela fait à peine quelques minutes qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie et je sais…_

_Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais oublier son nom…_

Je ferme son journal. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en lire plus… Et c'est les mains tremblantes que je le remets à sa place…

Je me retourne et m'adosse à sa commode… Mes jambes flageolent sous cette nouvelle…

Merde… depuis tout ce temps… Depuis la première fois elle… Je n'arrive pas à le croire… Pourtant c'est écrit noir sur blanc et dans ce genre de bouquin on ne ment pas… Ses pensées les plus intimes me concernant… Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne lui étais pas insensible… Depuis le premier jour ! Putain de merde !...

Je passe la main dans mes cheveux pour reprendre contenance… Mais mon regard est vide d'expression… Mes pensées sont encore sur ces mots couchés sur le papier… Ces mots sur moi…

« La place est libre … Faith ? »

**POV BUFFY**

« Faith ? »

« Hein ! Quoi ? »

Je la regarde surprise de son expression hagarde…

« Je disais que la salle de bain était libre… T'es sûre que tout va bien ? »

Elle se redresse et comme par magie son masque de désinvolte reprend position sur son visage…

« Cinq sur cinq B. … Merci pour les fringues… Bon ben bonne nuit… »

Je me retourne alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter ma chambre…

« Faith ! … Attend… »

« Quoi B. ! »

« Vous êtes combien à dormir dans la chambre de Willow ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… six ou sept je crois… pourquoi ? »

« Ah quand même !... Et bien je me disais que comme nous ne sommes que quatre ici… et que la chambre est plus grande… peut-être que ça te dirait de rester ici… Enfin si tu veux… parce que si tu préfères rester là-bas, c'est pas grave… je comprendrais… c'est vrai t'as tes fringues et tout… Mais bon ici c'est un peu plus confortable et puis plus calme… beaucoup plus calme ! vu qu'on est moins nombreuses… et… »

« Ok B. j'ai pigé le sens de ta phrase… Je prends ma douche et j'arrive… »

« Génial !... Enfin oui… d'accord ».

Et elle quitte la chambre en m'ayant lancé un coup d'œil perplexe…

Ca me démange de lui dire de partager mon lit, mais je crois que c'est un peut trop tôt… Elle ne comprendrait pas ma soudaine attitude… Pourtant c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque… Mon Dieu, rien que de penser à son corps coller au mien… Voilà que je ressens de nouveau ces picotements m'envahir… et cette douce chaleur au creux de mes jambes… Non, c'est plus raisonnable si elle dort par terre… Sinon je ne vais jamais pouvoir m'endormir et il faut être en forme pour demain… enfin pour tout à l'heure, vu l'heure…

Amanda et Rhona font leur entrée alors que je m'attèle à sortir du placard une couette et un oreiller et installe le tout près de mon lit…

« … C'est pour Faith… elle dort ici cette nuit ».

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me justifie auprès d'elles !… C'est comme si le fait que Faith dormait dans ma chambre voulait dire qu'elle allait partager mon lit et que nous deux nous allions passer une nuit torride… à faire des choses coquines…

Je soupire… Vivement que tout cela se termine… Retrouver un peu mon intimité… et un peu d'intimité… avec elle…

**POV FAITH**

La chambre est déjà plongée dans la pénombre… Je vois la silhouette des deux autres potentielles couchées non loin de Vi…

J'aperçois mon lit de fortune tout près du lit de B. Cela me fait lever un sourcil perplexe… Cette proximité m'étonne un peu… Qui plus est… Buffy est étendue à l'extrémité de son lit, de mon côté…

Je m'installe sous la couette. Les bras derrière la tête, je ferme les yeux et écoute le silence de la nuit… les respirations légères des dormeuses… les voix étouffées de la chambre voisine…

« Faith ? »

Le murmure de Buffy me procure des frissons… Cette façon qu'elle a de prononcer mon nom a quelque chose d'érotique à mes oreilles…

« Ouais ? »

J'ouvre les yeux et aperçoit son visage au clair de lune… Son bras plié sous sa tête, son autre main sous son menton, elle regarde dans ma direction… Je ne sais pas si elle, elle me voit dans la pénombre qui m'entoure mais moi j'ai une charmante image d'elle baignée par ce rayon de lune… Mon cœur cogne beaucoup plus fort dans ma poitrine et j'ai du mal à trouver une respiration normale tant sa beauté me subjugue… J'ai une envie terrible de la prendre dans mes bras… de la caresser du bout de mes doigts… de goûter ses lèvres… sa peau… de lui montrer à quel point je tiens à elle… de l'aimer comme jamais aucune autre personne ne l'a aimée…

« Est-ce… Est-ce que tu m'as pardonnée ? »

Sa question me prend par surprise… Pourquoi a-t-elle ce genre de pensée ? Tout est pardonné depuis longtemps pour moi…

« Je ne pige pas ta question B. !... Il n'y a rien à pardonner ! »

« J'ai besoin de savoir si ce que je t'ai fait… avoir tenté de te tuer… le coma… la prison… J'ai… j'ai besoin de savoir si tu me pardonneras un jour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer… »

Je ferme les yeux quelques instants pour les ouvrir de nouveaux sur son visage… Ses yeux brillent de larmes… Les phrases de son journal me reviennent en mémoire… Elle s'est toujours souciée de toi Faith… depuis le premier jour…

Et c'est d'une voix basse et rauque que je lui réponds…

« Il y a longtemps que je t'ai pardonnée B. … Même s'il n'y rien à pardonner… J'ai commis des actes bien pires et il fallait que ça s'arrête… Je suis heureuse que cela ait été toi… qui aies arrêté ma folie… crois-moi… Cette… cette cicatrice… je l'adore… Elle me rappelle chaque jour ce que je ne veux plus être… Et la prison… Ca m'a permis de me reconstruire… de me retrouver… de faire le point… Ne te sens coupable de quoi que ce soit. Bien au contraire… Tu m'as sauvée… »

« Merci… »

Et je vois une larme couler silencieusement sur sa joue… Je me redresse à sa détresse, approchant ma main de son visage pour essuyer sa peine de mon pouce… et lui murmure d'une voix teintée d'émotions…

« Buffy… »

**POV BUFFY**

Ses mots s'imprègnent en moi… Je me sens libérée d'un grand poids… Il n'y a définitivement plus de haine entre nous… Le passé… la hache de guerre est bien enterrée et profondément… et je ferai en sorte que jamais elle ne soit de nouveau déterrée… Non plus jamais…

Je pensais qu'elle allait me demander si moi je lui pardonnais… Mais elle est bien trop fière pour ça… J'imagine qu'elle pense qu'elle ne mérite pas mon pardon… Que ses actes sont inexcusables… Et sans doute le fait que je lui ai dit également que je la tuerais si elle osait encore me poser cette question… Elle doit s'en souvenir… Ces choses là ne s'oublient pas facilement…

Je lui montrerai d'une autre manière que moi Buffy, je lui ai pardonné… et d'une manière qu'elle ne pourra pas oublier de sitôt… et ça aussi cela restera gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire…

Je me recule lentement et de ma main, déplie le drap en une invitation à me rejoindre…

Elle me regarde tout d'abord incrédule… Hésitante à combler cet espace vide… Mais son incertitude disparaît rapidement de ses yeux pour faire place à un contentement sans conteste…

Elle se glisse entre les draps et je sens la chaleur de son corps se répandre au mien…

Nous voilà maintenant l'une en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux… Son regard me transperce comme si elle cherchait à lire en moi… Comme si elle cherchait à comprendre le pourquoi du comment de cette invitation de ma part… De comprendre cette douceur qui m'anime à son encontre…

Et je me noie dans ses prunelles brunes… Elles ont ce pouvoir de parler pour elle… Je capte tout ce qu'elle ressent… Plus de non-dit… plus de faux semblant….

Même si les mots et elle ça fait deux… je sais maintenant que rien qu'en la regardant… je sais … tout l'amour qu'elle me porte…

Je lui souris tendrement alors que mes doigts s'acheminent vers son visage… Elle ferme les yeux à mes effleurements… et les ouvrent de nouveau quand du bout des doigts je lui caresse ses lèvres pleines et sensuelles… Je sens un sourire s'étirer contre eux… Et c'est toujours en la fixant que j'approche mon visage du sien pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes…

J'échappe un soupir de contentement. J'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'elles étaient si douces… Je sens sa main encercler ma taille et à cette réaction je me colle un peu plus à elle… Je veux me fondre dans ce baiser… Il est devenu mon oxygène… ma raison d'être… Ce baiser éveille en moi un désir plus ardent et ranime mon audace cachée… je l'approfondis en entrouvrant mes lèvres et immisce ma langue entre les siennes…

**POV FAITH**

Mmm… Réveillez-moi parce que j'ai l'impression de rêver… Je tiens B. dans mes bras !... Je suis en train d'embrasser B. !... Enfin c'est plutôt elle qui m'embrasse… parce que je n'ai pas tout à fait les idées en place encore… Mais je sens que ça vient… Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être passive… Non… et son hardiesse réveille le feu couvant dans mes veines…

Ma langue prend totalement possession de sa bouche maintenant, alors que je la tire davantage vers moi afin de sentir ses petits seins fermes contre les miens… La chaleur de son corps mélangé à mon désir d'elle intensifie le baiser. Il devient plus ardent… plus endiablé… Je capture sa langue entre mes lèvres et la suce… Sa lèvre inférieure la mordille…

Elle passe sa main dans ma chevelure puis sur ma nuque pour de nouveau m'embrasser avec fièvre…

Je l'entends gémir alors que ma jambe vient s'immiscer entre les siennes et que ma cuisse se plaque sur son bas ventre.

Mon envie d'elle est à son apogée… Et les petits soupirs qu'elle échappe en se frottant lentement sur ma cuisse intensifie cet état de fait…

J'ai envie de sentir son corps nu sous moi… envie d'être en elle… de goûter sa peau… de me délecter de son essence… Je la veux pour moi… toute entière… Je veux qu'elle se donne à moi… Je veux qu'elle crie mon nom…

Ma main remonte son haut et s'achemine vers sa poitrine… Je plaque ma paume brûlante sur son sein et je sens son mamelon durcir sous ma peau… Très vite ma bouche vient la remplacer et mes lèvres embrassent cette pointe érigée par le désir… Je me délecte de tant de douceur… elle est parfaite… elle est magnifique… elle est ma B.

Je tourne la tête vers son visage. Je vois ses yeux briller au clair de lune… briller d'amour pour moi…

**POV BUFFY**

Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle intensité en émotion… Jamais… Et je ne me reconnais plus… L'envie qu'elle me fasse l'amour là… maintenant… efface toutes mes appréhensions… L'envie de crier au monde que je l'aime… que je veux partager le restant de ma vie avec elle… Que je me fous totalement des regards qui se poseront sur nous… Je la veux... Elle est ma vie… Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ?...

J'aime tout d'elle… Ses mains me serrant contre elle… ses lèvres semant une multitude de baisers au creux de mon cou… le bout de sa langue agaçant le lobe de mon oreille ou traçant des coulées de lave sur ma peau…

Je sais que nous ne sommes pas seules dans la pièce, mais je ne me contiens plus… Je veux la sentir en moi… Doucement ma main vient prendre la sienne et je la dirige vers mon intimité… Elle comprend mon besoin car lentement je sens sa main tirer l'élastique et s'acheminer entre mes cuisses… Le bout de ses doigts, caresser mes lèvres intimes… Et ce doux frôlement intensifie mon humidité… ce désir que je sens couler de mon antre…

Je cambre les reins pour accentuer la pression de sa paume et je gémis entre ses lèvres lorsque son pouce vient lentement caresser mon clitoris gonflé et sensible…

Elle immisce de nouveau sa langue entre mes lèvres pour un lent et long baiser voluptueux, jouant à l'entremêler avec la mienne, tandis que son doigt amorce un lent frottement sur mon clit… frottement qui s'accélère au fur et à mesure que je me cambre contre elle…

Le baiser devient plus fougueux de ma part… Des vagues de chaleurs au creux de mes reins m'envahissent et je sens l'orgasme monter à son apogée….

Elle me serre fort lorsqu'elle sent mes tremblements s'amplifier… et tait ma jouissance qui s'échappe de mes lèvres par un baiser passionné…

Elle se tourne sur le dos m'embarquant avec elle et me serrant fort sur son cœur… J'entoure sa taille de mon bras tout en essayant de retrouver un semblant de souffle… Elle dépose un léger baiser sur mon front tandis que je me coule au creux de son épaule.

Et je l'entends me murmurer à mon oreille…

« C'est un avant goût de ce qui t'attend pour ce fameux rendez-vous B. »

**POV FAITH**

C'est une douce caresse sur ma joue et un doux murmure qui me ramène du pays des songes où je me trouvais en bonne compagnie… en compagnie d'un corps sublime serré au creux de mes bras, où mes mains ne se lassaient pas de le caresser…

« Hey… Sleepyhead… »

J'ouvre un œil et un sourire se dessine sur mon visage à la vue du spectacle… Et d'une voix éraillée par le sommeil…

« Je suis morte ?... Je suis au paradis… j'ai un ange en face de moi… »

Le sourire qui illumine son visage élargit considérablement le mien… Et je me réveille totalement cette fois… Je me redresse sur un coude et me frotte les yeux de mon autre main…

« Il est quelle heure ? »

« L'heure de se lever et de se préparer… On ne va pas tarder… »

« Hey !... viens là toi (la prenant par la taille et la basculant sur moi)… J'ai pas eu mon bonjour du matin… Je vais être de mauvaise humeur si j'ai pas mon bonjour sinon….

« S'il y a que ça pour te mettre de bonne humeur… c'est pas un problème ».

Je lui lance un regard subjectif… Et elle comprend vite ma requête parce que ses lèvres viennent rapidement se poser sur les miennes… Un doux baiser sensuel dont je pourrais très vite prendre l'habitude…

« Allez tueuse… Lèves toi vite… Je dois mettre au courant les filles sur notre projet… »

« A vos ordres chef… Hey B ! »

Elle se retourne à mon appel… Je lui souris avec un petit air taquin…

« Mon genre… c'est une petite blonde aux yeux verts… avec un corps sexy à tomber… »

« Mais je le savais déjà ça !... Et ne t'avises surtout pas de changer d'avis… Maintenant que je t'ai… je te garde… »

« Je demande que ça B. … »

Mon sourire s'élargit alors qu'elle quitte la chambre… C'est une putain de belle journée qui s'annonce !

**POV BUFFY**

Je m'adosse à la porte en la refermant derrière moi… J'ai les joues en feu… Sa réponse est sans équivoque… Pour moi c'est le commencement d'une nouvelle vie… à deux… elle et moi…

Elle ne le sait pas, mais je suis restée un moment à la contempler avant de la réveiller… Cette beauté endormie…

J'ai attendu que les filles quittent la chambre ce matin avant de me lever… Elles n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de glousser à la vue de Faith dans mon lit… Quand bien même !… Je me suis habillée rapidement puis me suis approchée doucement d'elle… Dans son sommeil, elle s'était dégagée de dessous le drap. Celui-ci s'étant enroulé autour de sa taille… Une jambe à l'air, repliée dessus… Sa tête posée sur l'oreiller et une main sur son ventre… Elle était si belle ainsi… Mon cœur se gonflait d'amour pour elle… Oui d'amour… Plus encore qu'hier, c'était devenu vraiment une certitude pour moi maintenant… Et le comble de l'ironie était que je me réveillais enfin alors que la fin du monde était si proche… Je ne pouvais pas être plus synchro…

J'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie et je veux qu'elle le sache… Pour qu'elle se batte à 100%... Pour qu'elle reste en vie… pour moi… pour nous… Et aussi parce que je sais que je ne la laisse pas indifférente… Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux, dans son sourire… et cette nuit…

« Buffy !... Tu viens ? »

« Hein !... Euh oui j'arrive Willow… je descends… »

**POV FAITH**

La salle est déjà remplie des potentielles toutes agglutinées autour de B.

Elle leur explique ce qu'elle nous a balancé l'avant-veille… Sa brillante idée pour vaincre les méchants !… Ca c'est ma B. !

« … Je vous demande de faire un choix… Si vous pouviez avoir ce pouvoir maintenant ?... Chaque génération a sa tueuse… car des hommes morts depuis des millénaires en ont décidé ainsi… Ils étaient puissants… Cette femme (en montrant Willow du doigt) l'est plus que tous ces hommes réunis… Si nous changions le cours des choses… Si mon pouvoir devenait votre pouvoir… Tout à l'heure Willow utilisera l'essence de cette faux pour changer notre destin… Désormais toutes les potentielles du monde deviendront des tueuses… Toutes celles susceptibles d'avoir ce pouvoir auront ce pouvoir… Des tueuses… On le sera toutes… Faites votre choix… Etes-vous prêtes à avoir la force ? ».

Je la regarde parler à la troupe… Telle une meneuse… Et en l'écoutant je sais qu'elle nous mènera à la victoire… Il n'y a qu'elle d'ailleurs pour le faire… J'ai essayé de prendre sa place lorsqu'elles l'ont virées la dernière fois… j'ai essayé d'être à la hauteur… et ça a foiré…

Et je me rends compte que d'avoir été jalouse de B. pendant toutes ses longues années, parce que je pensais qu'elle avait tout et moi rien, et bien ce n'était qu'utopie… Tous les espoirs reposaient sur moi quand j'ai pris 'le commandement' et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule de ma vie… Et c'est sa vie… Certes elle a ses amis… sa famille… mais elle est seule… C'est le prix qu'une tueuse doit payer…

Seule jusqu'à maintenant… Parce que maintenant, je serai là… à ses côtés… à l'épauler… à être comme j'aurais dû toujours l'être, sa complice… son binôme… sa moitié…

Nous serons bientôt une ribambelle de tueuses… mais nous… nous serons toujours les « Chosen two »… Elle et moi…

Elle s'approche enfin de moi et je vois à l'autre bout de la pièce Spike nous dévisager… Sa mâchoire se crispe lorsqu'il voit la main de Buffy prendre la mienne et que nos doigts s'entrelacent… Je ne le quitte pas des yeux alors que je m'approche de B. pour lui murmurer à l'oreille…

« T'as pas oublié notre rendez-vous ce soir B. ?... Parce qu'après cette chasse, je vais être en super forme… si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Elle échappe un petit rire. Notre complicité nouvelle finit par exaspérer le vampire qui me lance un regard mauvais avant de se camoufler dans sa veste et de sortir en plein jour…

« Oubliez de te botter l'arrière train… sûrement pas F. !... Et puis tu as intérêt d'être en forme parce que va y avoir de l'énergie à dépenser ce soir… »

« Alors soyons clair ma belle… et appelons les choses par leur vrai nom… ce n'est pas un arrière train que j'ai, mais un joli petit cul sexy… répètes après moi… »

Elle éclate de rire et au lieu de me répondre dépose un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres…

« En route belle brune… j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir… »

Et moi donc…

**POV BUFFY**

Tout le monde est en place pour la bataille finale… Je compte vraiment sur Willow pour nous sortir de ce pétrin parce que sinon, mon beau discours n'aura été que du vent… et je risque d'être rétrogradé avec perte et fracas… Enfin… non… je serais plus là pour le voir… Plus personne d'ailleurs…

Nous voilà toutes autour de ce sceau qui est la barrière entre notre monde et la bouche de l'Enfer… Celle contre qui j'ai combattu depuis tant d'années… Elle est là sous mes pieds… Je la sens vibrer… cette force maléfique… Et je suis si près du but, si près de la vaincre… C'est bizarre je me sens extrêmement sereine et concentrée alors que c'est la plus dure bataille de mon existence… Mais je ne suis plus seule…. Et j'ai une raison de vivre qui me fait pousser des ailes et me donne le courage de me battre comme jamais…

Faith est à mes côtés et me tend le couteau…

« A toi l'honneur B. »

J'entaille ma paume de main et lui repasse l'arme. Elle fait de même, comme toutes les potentielles… Bientôt notre sang s'écoulant de nos paumes ouvre lentement notre destin…

Avant de sauter je la regarde et prend sa main. Nos sangs se mêlent … Elle est en moi dorénavant… Elle coule dans mes veines… Quoiqu'il arrive elle fera toujours partie de moi…

« Tu assures mes arrières ? »

« Compte sur moi B. … Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! »

Alors je me laisse tomber… pour être rejoins quelques secondes plus tard par le reste de la troupe… Lentement je m'avance vers le précipice…

« Je ne suis pas inquiète… Je ne suis pas inquiète… »

Le trou béant en dessous de nous regorge de…. TurokHan… des milliers !... Partout… Mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise… C'est ce qui s'appelle se jeter dans la gueule du loup !…

« Je ne suis vraiment pas inquiète tant que Willow jette son sort avant… »

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'un de ces monstres lève les yeux sur nous et pousse un cri strident faisant rappliquer sa clique vers nous…

« … qu'ils nous voient… ».

C'est alors que je ressens des picotements en moi et vois les potentielles esquisser un sourire de béatitude… La force… Elles sont pourvues de cette nouvelle force qui envahit leur corps… de ce nouveau pouvoir qui va changer le cours de leur existence… Willow a réussi… Les tueuses sont nées…

Les premiers TurokHan arrivent à l'assaut… De tout les côtés… Faith est près de moi, concentrée… aussi déterminée que nous le sommes toutes… pour vivre…. Pour revoir à nouveau un coucher ou un lever de soleil… Et pour moi… pour pouvoir une nouvelle fois me serrer dans ses bras… Maintenant que j'y ai goûté, il est hors de question de me passer de ça… Et puis… et puis je n'ai pas encore pu lui montrer et lui démontrer ce qu'elle me fait ressentir… Avec elle, mon côté audacieux et hardi prend possession de moi… Et j'ai très envie de lui faire voir ce dont je suis capable… même si je suis complètement novice en la matière… Mais mon envie d'elle est plus forte que la peur et que toute autre espèce de retenue…

« Buffy !... Attrape ! »

La faux… A peine je l'avais en main que je sentais sa puissance m'envahir… Ma force se décupler… Mon énergie s'intensifier…

Je tournoyais sur moi et en dégommais une dizaine qui venait à ma rencontre… Mes gestes étaient précis… mes coups rapides… Tout fonctionnait à merveille… Vraiment dommage qu'ils n'aient pas pensé à en fabriquer en série !…

Je jetais un regard dans sa direction pour m'assurer qu'elle était toujours là… en vie…

**POV FAITH**

Je me bats comme une diablesse… Ils arrivent de n'importe où et ne me laissent pas une minute pour jeter un coup d'œil à B. Les coups pleuvent… J'en reçois autant que j'en donne… Mais la douleur n'est qu'abstraite… Mon soucis est de savoir si elle, elle va bien…

Mais je suis rassurée car je l'entends au loin nous donner ses directives…

« Restez groupées !... Poussez les au bord du ravin… Ne les laissez pas… »

C'est alors qu'elle échappe un cri de douleur… Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour au son de cette voix imprégnée de souffrance… Je me débarrasse de mon assaillant et jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction… Et je la vois tomber lentement sur le sol… son chemisier maculé de sang…

« Buffy ! »

Non !... Je me précipite vers elle complètement paniquée… et m'agenouille près d'elle… Mon cœur tape fort dans ma poitrine et se serre par cette vision d'elle, étendue sur le sol, sans défense…

Elle relève difficilement la tête vers moi et c'est avec une grimace de douleur qu'elle me tend la faux…

« Prend le relais… »

Une part de moi hurle de la prendre dans mes bras et de quitter au plus vite cet endroit de fou… De tout laisser en plan pour la mettre à l'abri… Mais ma conscience de tueuse me rappelle pourquoi je suis là et quelle est ma mission… Et je sais que B. aurait fait la même chose…

Une rage indéfinissable m'envahit… J'ai failli à ma promesse… Je n'ai pas su la protéger… S'il y en a une de nous deux qui doit mourir… c'est moi… pas elle… C'est elle l'héroïne… C'est elle l'Elue… Elle qui a toujours sauvé le monde de ces tourments… Elle qui m'a sauvée par son simple regard… par son sourire… Elle qui me fait enfin connaître ce qu'est le bonheur… Elle qui m'a permis de voir qu'on pouvait aimer une fille comme moi puisque je sais qu'elle m'aime…

Alors je me retourne avec la faux et c'est avec des gestes automatiques et de désespoir que je réduis à néant… en tas de poussière ces déchets de l'humanité…

« Oh Bordel !... Buffy ! »

Je me retourne au son de cette voix et regarde Spike complètement illuminé par le médaillon qu'il porte autour de son cou… Contre toute attente le rayonnement s'intensifia et une gigantesque lumière réduisit en poussière les vampires, en une fraction de seconde… et tout commença à trembler et s'écrouler autour de nous

Je me précipite vers B. Le sang coule abondamment mais elle est encore consciente…

« Hey mon ange… »

« Faith… Sauves toi… »

« Très drôle B. !... Et ne pas jouer le plus beau rôle de ma vie… qui est de te sauver ?... Tu rêves bébé… »

Je la prends délicatement dans mes bras et elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou…

« On a gagné Buffy… On rentre à la maison… »

Je me dirige vers la sortie de la grotte… vers Spike qui nous regarde arriver…

« Je la sens Buffy… Mon âme… Elle est vraiment là… Ca pique un peu… mais elle est là »

« Tu en as assez fait Spike… Monte ! Tout va s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre… »

« Non !... C'est à moi de jouer maintenant… Je veux voir comment tout ça va se finir… (Et me hélant)… Faith !... »

Je me retourne alors que je commençais à monter les escaliers…

« Prends bien soin d'elle tueuse… sinon je viendrai te hanter dans tes pires cauchemars… »

J'ébauche un léger sourire en hochant la tête et continue ma progression…

**POV BUFFY**

Le lycée s'écroule sous mes yeux, laissant une plaie béante dans le bitume… Deux lycées réduits en poussière en l'espace de cinq ans… c'est une bonne moyenne !...

« Ca va B. ?... On va aller à l'hôpital... »

« Non c'est pas la peine… J'ai plus mal… (Lui souriant)… En fait c'était une tactique pour me retrouver dans tes bras…. »

« Ah je vois… Je me suis fait avoir comme une bleue alors !… Et bien si c'est comme ça…»

Elle me repose doucement sur le sol en feignant d'être contrariée, mais son bras encercle ma taille comme pour me signifier qu'elle est bien là et qu'elle ne me lâchera pas… ne me lâchera plus…

Cette pensée évoque en moi un souvenir furtif d'Angel me quittant juste après la destruction du lycée il y a cinq ans… Je souris à cette image car maintenant je suis heureuse qu'il soit parti… Ce souvenir s'estompe vite de ma mémoire pour me retourner vers elle…

Je lui souris tandis que ma main se faufile dans la poche arrière de son jean et me serrant tout contre elle…

« … Et qui me disais que je devais me lever tôt pour toucher ce petit cul sexy ?... »

« Hey ! Tu triches là B. !... C'est pas comme ça que je voyais la chose ! »

« Ah oui !... Comment alors ? »

Elle sourit à ma curiosité grandissante… et se penche pour murmurer à mon oreille…

« Je te laisse le soin de le découvrir ce soir… lorsque que tu auras trouvé le moyen de jeter les autres en dehors de ta chambre et de verrouiller à double tour ta porte … parce que là, il est hors de question d'avoir des yeux rivés sur toi… complètement nue, suintant de sueur et criant mon nom…(Et sentant ses dents mordiller le lobe de mon oreille)… Tu visualises l'image B. ?... Parce que sinon je peux tout à fait te donner d'autres détails de ce que ton petit corps sexy va endurer sous mes mains expertes… »

J'espère que personne ne s'est aperçu de ma soudaine rougeur… car des images d'elle me faisant des… et je n'ose même pas donné un nom à ce que je pense… dansent devant mes yeux réveillant soudain le feu en moi…

«Oh… je… je visualise très bien… Oui… oui… très très bien… »

… Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réserve maintenant que je peux vivre pleinement ma vie… Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne suis plus seule… plus seule à découvrir cette nouvelle vie inconnue… Elle est là, à mes côtés… Elle est ma vie…. Elle est ma maison… Elle est nous…

**FIN.**


End file.
